


Snowman

by orphan_account



Series: Les Mis Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan builds a snowman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write different characters in each fic so I can get practice with characterization and whatnot. So yeah please let me know what you think of this! I'm still afraid of posting things on here I'm really lame.

It was very cold out and Jehan was still shivering even in his warm, wool jacket. But the snow was perfect, soft and fresh. He rolled it together to for the round chest of his snowman. He could see his breath in front of him as he struggled to push it on top of the larger bottom piece. Every time he almost got it there, it rolled back towards him.

He huffed in annoyance before trying again, finally getting it to stay in place. With a satisfied grin, he began working on making the head. As much as Jehan adored making snowmen, this part was always pretty difficult. His favorite thing was decorating it afterwards.

The head was at least small enough for him to lift in his arms and place on top of the first two parts. Once he did that, he stepped back and examined it so far. It was perfect. Not that it was shaped perfectly, it was a little uneven, but Jehan liked it that way. Imperfection is beautiful.

Finally, it was time to add onto it. Jeham grinned excitedly. He'd packed a little basket with a carrot, some buttons, a knit scarf, and some winter flowers.

He started with the face, giving his little snowman the traditional button eyes and carrot nose, and using little pebbles to form a mouth. He wrapped the green scarf around it carefully, so he wouldn't accidentally knock the head off. He then took the flowers out of his basket, and carefully stuck them into the snowman, one by one, forming a little flower crown.

Finally, Jehan went over to the edge of the yard, where there were some trees, and found two good branches to use as arms. He hurried back over to his snowman excitedly and stuck them in the sides.

Stepping back, Jehan took a look at his final product. He grinned happily and spoke aloud to himself,

"I can't wait for everyone to see it!"


End file.
